


Two Weeks and Three Days

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: semi-public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks and Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut ahead! You will also find that Brenda and I share the same frustration over not knowing Dr. Morales’s first name. In my head!canon, he and Sharon are bros, and as far as I know he’s never actually been given a name. Anyway, I love him and I decided to throw him into the mix. (Not like that…). I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think – comments keep me writing!

It wasn’t until Brenda knocked on the door of the charming bungalow that she acknowledged the possibility that it might be considered rude to show up late to a housewarming party of a co-worker whose first name she didn’t even know. She’d had a case to close, which she knew she shouldn’t be faulted for but probably would be anyway, but she brought wine and her best Southern charm, so she hoped she’d be forgiven. Still, she’d planned on looking up his name (or at the very least asking Tao, who knew everything), and she’d forgotten.

She chewed her lip and shrugged nonchalantly while she waited for the door to be answered. She’d just call him Dr. Morales, which would naturally prompt him to say “Oh please, call me ______.” If anything, she’d be accused of being overly polite and there was certainly no harm in that.

The door opened and the medical examiner grinned with mock accusation. “Well, if it isn’t Chief Johnson! I was beginning to think you’d stood us up for a murder investigation.”

Brenda smiled widely. “I’m so sorry, Dr. Morales. I got here just as fast as I could.” She held out the expensive bottle of wine and waited for him to insist on the use of their first names. He didn’t.

“Thank you for coming, chief. It means a lot,” he added with considerable warmth, and Brenda wondered if this was what it felt like to have friends. “Can I get you a drink? Kyle’s tending bar tonight.”

“Whatever y’all are having,” she replied. And then she saw her.

She didn’t know why she was surprised to see Sharon Raydor observing her from across the room; it was common knowledge that she and Dr. Morales were good friends. Perhaps it was seeing Sharon so casual that was so startling. Gone were the severe uniform and deadly stilettos, replaced by tight blue jeans, a white sweater, and dark brown boots. She was talking to a handsome older man, whose dark hair was peppered with gray, and Brenda wondered if he was her date. She tried not to openly pout at the idea.

“Come say hi,” Dr. Morales continued, guiding Brenda through the spacious living room and into the brightly-lit kitchen. She listened politely while he re-introduced his boyfriend, whom she’d met at some LAPD thing a while back, and nodded at all the right times when they gushed about the granite countertops and chrome appliances.

“Try this,” Kyle said, pressing a martini glass into her hand. “You’ll die.”

“I sure hope not,” Brenda joked, sipping cautiously at the orange-tinted drink. It tasted like citrusy rubbing alcohol. “It would be a shame if your boyfriend had to cut me open right on your brand new countertops.” She flicked her eyes toward Dr. Morales, vowing that she would just avoid saying his name at all costs. The two men laughed politely at her horrible attempt at a joke. She smiled widely. “Yummy!”

“Look who managed to tear herself away from Major Crimes,” came a low voice behind her. Brenda jumped and tried not to drop her martini.

“Now now, Sharon,” Dr. Morales chided, curling his arm through Sharon’s, “We mustn’t be a bitch to our superior officers.”

“But I am a bitch,” Sharon replied coyly. “And we’re all amongst friends right now, aren’t we?”

“Careful, Capt’n,” Brenda cooed. “I’ve still got my gun in my purse.”

Sharon smirked. “I’ll behave.” She fixed a glare at Kyle. “Dan Werther? Really?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong with Dan? He’s perfect for you.”

“Except that he’s not my type at all. I don’t know what you were thinking,” Raydor said. “Please, sweetie,” she added, addressing Dr. Morales (was no one going to say the man’s name?), “don’t allow your boyfriend to fix me up anymore.”

“Noted,” Dr. Morales said. “I told you, Kyle. You never listen.”

The blonde man sighed heavily as he screwed the cap back on a bottle of orange vodka. “One of these days I’ll be right.”

“Maybe you’re just not cut out for matchmakin’,” Brenda conceded. Kyle look scandalized. “I’m just sayin’…maybe as soon as you stop tryin’ to fix her up, it’ll happen on its own.”

Sharon raised her glass to Brenda. “Thank you, Brenda Leigh. You hear that, boys? Sisterly solidarity wins this round. No more fix-ups.”

Kyle pursed his lips and scrutinized her. “Are you seeing someone, Shar?”

Brenda watched the captain’s face closely.

The brunette snorted with laughter, the little lines around her eyes crinkling with mirth. “Oh please. You think I’d be here on a Friday night if I were seeing someone?”

“The woman has a point,” Dr. Morales admitted. “I think we’d all know if Captain Raydor were getting laid.”

Brenda giggled and raised an eyebrow. Sharon simply blushed. Before Brenda could nosily ask how long it had been since Sharon had a successful blind date, Kyle immediately gasped.

“Oh! There’s my boss!” He brushed off his boyfriend’s gray sweater vest. “If you’ll just excuse us, girls…” He grasped Dr. Morales’s hand and headed out into the living room, leaving Brenda and Sharon alone in the kitchen.

They regarded each other warily for a moment and Brenda sipped again on her vile drink. She scrunched her nose in distaste and winked conspiratorially at Sharon as she crossed over to the sink and poured it down the drain. “Just between us girls.”

Sharon narrowed her eyes, setting down her empty glass. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Brenda perched her hands on her hips. “You didn’t tell me you were comin’ either.”

“They’re my friends. I was always coming.”

“Well,” Brenda licked her lips, “it was a last minute decision.” She looked at the other woman, really looked at her, and felt her stomach tighten at just how form-fitting that denim was on her lean legs. “Maybe I did know you’d be here.”

Sharon smirked. “I knew it.”

The chief rolled her eyes. “Don’t act all superior. I didn’t come here just to see you.”

The brunette chuckled as she took a step closer, tucking her lustrous brown hair behind her ear. “Oh? And why else did you come?”

Brenda was starting to become uncomfortable, what with all the talk about coming and not knowing the doctor’s name and the plunging neckline of Sharon’s sweater and those criminally tight jeans. She brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes and shrugged her shoulder noncommittally. “It’s rude to turn down an invitation.”

“Is that why you didn’t show up for the little party FID threw to celebrate the birth of Sergeant Elliot’s baby?” She raised an imploring eyebrow.

Brenda cleared her throat. “I…was workin’ that day.”

“So was I,” Sharon teased, coming up beside Brenda and cocking her hip against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde heaved an exaggerated sigh. “All right, fine! I thought it’d be nice to stop by and say hi since I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Two weeks and three days, to be precise.”

“That long?”

“Feels like longer.” The captain pursed her lips and Brenda couldn’t stop herself from watching the little pucker of her lower lip.

“Yeah,” she agreed dazedly, still staring at Sharon’s mouth. Had it really been two weeks since…? She shook her head. “I should probably get goin’.”

“So soon?”

“I’ve been up since five…”

“I’ve been up since four,” the captain countered.

Brenda rolled her eyes. “Of course you have.”

“Besides, you wouldn’t have worn that dress if you didn’t want to be seen in it,” Sharon added, her green eyes lazily scanning Brenda’s body.

Brenda glanced down at the teal knit dress she was wearing. “There’s nothin’ special about this dress…”

“You mean aside from the way it hugs every single curve of your body?” Sharon asked slowly, her voice dropping to a husky cadence. Her eyes followed the slope of her neck, taking in the modest neckline, the shape of her breasts, the curve of her waist. Sharon may not have been touching her, but she was definitely fucking Brenda with her eyes.

Brenda swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “I didn’t know you liked this dress.”

“I really, really do.”

“…oh.”

Sharon exhaled sharply. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s best that you leave.”

Brenda quirked an eyebrow, knowing that she now had absolutely no intention of leaving. “Tryin’ to get rid of me already?”

“Are you doing this to drive me crazy, chief? I assure you, you accomplished that a long, long time ago.”

“Am I doin’ what?”

Sharon cast a quick glance over her shoulder and, satisfied that they were still alone, angled her body in a little closer to Brenda’s. “Trying to seduce me in public.”

“Would I do somethin’ like that?”

Sharon raised an eyebrow. She stared at her for a long moment in that cool, steady Raydor way of hers and Brenda gulped. “Come with me.”

Brenda blinked. “Where we goin’?”

“You haven’t seen the rest of the house,” Sharon pointed out, and the nonchalant way that she said it almost made Brenda believe that she meant it.

Almost.

Instead, an anticipatory clench of her thighs made Brenda realize what she had been pretending not to know all night, and it wasn’t Dr. Morales’s name. “All right. Lead the way, captain.”

All Brenda saw of the rest of the house were a lot of very nice doors. She knew that each room was probably stylish and beautiful, in the way that she knew that all gay men had good taste in interior decorating, and paid it all little attention. Brenda chose instead to focus on the sway of Sharon’s hips and she clenched her fists, willing herself not to reach out and grab a handful of denim-clad ass.

And then, before Brenda knew what was happening, she was being pulled into a large bedroom at the end of the hall and pressed against the door. Sharon’s hands were everywhere, skimming over the smooth lines of the dress while her nose nuzzled the blonde curls that were draped loosely over her shoulder.

“Two weeks,” Sharon said by way of explanation, nipping at Brenda’s ear while she groped a breast.

“And three days,” Brenda added, finally weaving her hands into Sharon’s hair so she could guide their mouths together in a sloppy, wet kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed and Brenda whimpered as Sharon pressed her body flush against her own, slamming her hard against the door.

“Oh for heaven’s sakes…what’re we doin’?”

“What does it look like?” Sharon gasped as she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to Brenda’s throat. Brenda bit her lip as she felt her panties flood with arousal.

“We can’t do this here,” she warned, clamping her eyes shut when she felt Sharon’s persistent hands clutching at the material of her dress and tugging it up over her legs. She whimpered at the rush of cool air that met her bare thighs.

“We have to do this here.” Sharon shoved at the dress, bunching it up around Brenda’s hips, and groaned when she pressed her hand between Brenda’s legs. Even through the tiny little layer of silk that separated them, Brenda knew Sharon could tell just how badly she wanted this despite her lame protestations. “Jesus, Brenda.” She kissed her again, her tongue grazing with agonizing slowness into her open mouth. The way Sharon’s tongue stroked against her own reminded Brenda of just what she could do with it and she moaned.

“Okay,” Brenda sighed, though she knew her verbal consent was a moot concession at this point. She simply clutched at Sharon’s arm and guided it into her panties, hissing when warm fingers met damp curls. She angled her hips to meet each delicious touch of Sharon’s hand.

“Oh Sharon,” she whimpered against the other woman’s mouth. Quick fingers circled her clit gently, so gently that Brenda’s legs trembled. “Oooh my…”

“You have to be quiet,” Sharon cautioned, biting Brenda’s lip as she pressed a little harder. Brenda’s breath hitched in her throat and she nodded.

It wasn’t until Sharon dropped to her knees on the blue carpet that Brenda forgot all about being quiet. “What’re you doin’?” she begged loudly, her eyes going wide at the sight of Sharon’s unkempt hair framing her flushed face.

“I’m going down on you,” Sharon replied quietly, hooking her fingers into Brenda’s sodden underwear before dragging it down her legs. “Now be quiet, Brenda Leigh, okay?”

Brenda meant to nod or to at least whisper her acquiescence, but Sharon was hooking one of her legs over her shoulder and leaning in without preamble and then Brenda was lost.

At the first touch of Sharon’s tongue between her legs, Brenda marveled at her ability to go almost two and a half weeks without this. Her head thudded back against the door and she sighed, biting her lip as Sharon applied herself to her task with fervor. If there was one thing she really liked about Sharon Raydor, it was how dedicated she was to every little thing she set out to do. When she focused on something, if even for a millisecond, it became her entire world.

Right at that moment, making Brenda come was Sharon’s only focus.

Brenda pressed her lips tightly together and hummed in pleasure as Sharon’s lips closed around her clit, sucking gently before releasing it so that she could lave at it with her tongue. It was good, so unbelievably good that Brenda almost didn’t care who knew it. She was never particularly loud during sex, but something about Sharon inspired her to make noises that she had previously thought were humanly impossible. She knew that Sharon cared, however, and so she pressed her hand to her mouth and mewled into her palm when Sharon’s teeth scraped against her.

She was dizzy, so very dizzy and she felt like she was drowning in her desire for Sharon, and there was no way that it was healthy to want someone as much as Brenda wanted Sharon. With her free hand she tangled her fingers in Sharon’s hair, holding her close as she ground her hips against Sharon’s mouth. The force of her need was making her crazy and Sharon hummed her approval. Brenda didn’t need to look at her to know that the woman was smirking into her crotch. Her arrogance didn’t matter; what Brenda cared about was the increasing pressure that Sharon began to apply to the achingly sensitive spot between her legs.

Brenda muffled a wail with her hand when Sharon’s hands tightened against her hips. She licked as much of her as the position against the door would allow before she renewed her focus on Brenda’s clit, sucking and nipping and stroking until Brenda felt her body clench in impending release. “Sharon,” she whispered. Sharon pressed the flat of her tongue hard against her and Brenda came, biting her hand and praying that Sharon would hold her up while her entire body shuddered and rocked through a climax that left her light-headed and panting.

Brenda blinked her eyes back into focus, vaguely aware of the sounds of partiers down the hall. She considered how reckless it was to sneak away for a quickie with a subordinate officer in the middle of a party, but she was too loose-limbed and satisfied to spare much concern for decorum. Looking down at Sharon and releasing the tight hold on her hair, Brenda let out a little sigh at the sight of her wiping Brenda’s arousal off her chin. She swallowed at the glint in Sharon’s eyes. Remembering her manners, Brenda eased her leg off of Sharon’s shoulder, wincing a little at the ache in her thigh, and helped Sharon to her feet. “That was—“

Apparently the older woman didn’t care what it was, because as soon as Sharon was eye-level with Brenda, she claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss that tasted like Brenda and whiskey and hunger. Brenda’s mouth captured the needy sounds that Sharon emitted and eagerly slipped her hands beneath Sharon’s sweater, palming the woman’s hot bare stomach.

Their hands bumped together between them as Sharon quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, stopping Brenda from completing her journey toward Sharon’s silk-encased breasts. With a steady grip, Sharon guided Brenda’s hand into the tight jeans, leaving Brenda very little room to navigate.

“Good Lord, Sharon,” she breathed, using her free hand to tug at the material covering Sharon’s hips. Sharon helped, wriggling her hips and pulling down her panties and underwear far enough for Brenda to slip her hand between her legs.

“Now,” Sharon urged, rocking her hips against Brenda’s teasing caresses. “Dammit, Brenda…please.”

It was as close to begging as it was ever going to get and Brenda decided to reward her, thrusting two fingers deep inside of her. Sharon pressed her face into Brenda’s neck and muffled a moan, her body jerking at the sensation. She clenched around Brenda’s fingers and moved her hips, urging the blonde woman to continue.

Brenda began a slow, steady pace, working her fingers inside of her while she rubbed the heel of her hand against Sharon’s clit. The older woman breathed hard against Brenda’s neck, clutching both of her shoulders for support while her body moved to meet each thrust. Brenda momentarily considered repositioning them so that Sharon could lean back against the door, but all thoughts and movements were stalled when there was a knock on the door.

“Are you two alive in there?” Dr. Morales called out. Brenda’s eyes widened at just how close the man was to her, separated by only a few inches of door. “Do I need to send in a chaperone?”

Sharon licked her lips and clenched around Brenda’s fingers, her breath labored against Brenda’s cheek. “We’re just having a disagreement. I didn’t want our bickering to interrupt your party.”

Brenda gaped at how steady the captain’s voice was when her very own fingers were clamped inside the furnace of Sharon’s very wet body.

“Well kiss and make up already or I’ll be forced to separate you.”

Sharon laughed, undulating her hips against Brenda’s hand, drawing her in deeper. “We’ll only be a minute.”

Brenda refused to move until she heard his quiet footsteps heading off down the hall. Sharon, however, didn’t seem to mind: she passionately sought out Brenda’s mouth and kissed her until Brenda couldn’t help but move her hand, redoubling her efforts. She curled her fingers, pressing against that fabled little spot inside of her that always made Sharon groan deep in her throat.

“Yes,” Sharon gasped against Brenda’s mouth, kissing her repeatedly until the hard press of Brenda’s palm against her clit rendered her unable to do anything but pant hotly against her ear.

Brenda’s hand was starting to cramp and, more importantly, she suspected that Sharon wouldn’t want to wait much longer to get off, so she pressed her fingers harder and faster, reveling in the sloppy wet sounds that filled the dimly-lit room. Sharon kissed her again, cupping Brenda’s face with her hands. When she came, she bit Brenda’s lip and throbbed hard around the chief’s fingers, her body shaking as pleasurable spasms took over.

They leaned against each other for several minutes, each woman silently gathering herself. Brenda wondered what they must look like in that moment, two grown women with clothes disheveled and reeking of sex. She shook her head and chuckled softly. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“I can’t believe you showed up wearing this dress.”

“I swear I didn’t do it on purpose,” Brenda said, holding her sticky fingers away from Sharon’s body while the other woman stepped back and pulled up her jeans.

Sharon sighed and graciously held out Brenda’s discarded panties. “I suppose things would have turned out the same way if you’d worn one of your horrible floral skirts.”

“Hey!” Brenda shimmied her dress back over her hips, rolling her eyes when Sharon’s lips broke into a smirk. “Be nice or I won’t be doin’ any of what we just did anymore.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“But I am sure, chief. Now come with me…we look like hell.”

Brenda followed Sharon into the master bath, grimacing when the older woman flicked on the lights. “Oh for heaven’s sakes…” She leaned forward and wiped at the smudged lipstick on her face.

They took turns washing their hands and cleaning themselves up, wiping away all traces of each other from their bodies. Sharon fluffed her hair and smoothed out a wrinkle in Brenda’s dress.

“All right. You head out first. Tell them I had to take a call from my daughter.”

Brenda nodded. “And if they ask what we were…fightin’ about?”

Sharon smirked again. “I’m sure you’ll come up with a convincing lie. Now go before they think I’m trying to hide your body.”

“What makes you so sure they think you killed me instead of the other way ‘round?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Brenda Leigh.”

“Fine. I’m goin’.”

As the blonde turned to leave, Sharon caught her hand and pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss. “I’m glad you came.”

“So am I.” Brenda gave her one final quick peck before heading out of the bedroom, making a beeline for the crowded living room. She found Dr. Morales sitting on the long burgundy sofa and smiled apologetically at him when she sat down.

“So sorry ‘bout that. Captain Raydor’s just takin’ a quick call.” She shook her head and laughed in exasperation. “That woman…”

Dr. Morales nodded understandingly. “She can be difficult, but she’s good people…not unlike you.”

Brenda smirked. “Thank you…I think.”

“What did you think of the bedroom?”

“It’s lovely,” Brenda lied, not remembering a single detail of the room other than the way Sharon looked kneeling on the floor. “Very cozy.”

Dr. Morales smiled at the compliment. “It’ll be our first night finally sleeping in there. The headboard wasn’t delivered until this morning.”

Brenda hoped the warmth that flushed over her face wasn’t entirely obvious, not wanting to acknowledge how completely wrong it was to break in someone else’s bedroom before they did. She smiled tightly, wishing she still had her drink to hide behind, and watched as Dr. Morales’s eyes drifted beyond Brenda’s shoulder. She followed his gaze and watched as Sharon conveniently placed her cell phone in her back pocket and sidled up alongside Kyle across the room.

Morales smirked. “Maybe we don’t need to fix her up after all,” he said coyly into his glass, raising an amused eyebrow at Brenda.

Brenda blushed furiously and cleared her throat, swallowing her embarrassment at the fact that Dr. Morales knew something as private as their sexual relationship when she didn’t even know his first name.

\---


End file.
